


11 Minutes

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired, did for meme, fic drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: (Live-Action Universe) After Jafar wished himself to be a genie, Amana goes to visit the spot where the Cave of Wonders used to reside hoping against all odds that she can find some way to free her love from his magical prison.  Meanwhile, Jafar contemplates his failure and relationship with the woman who's so close yet so far.  Slight Spoilers for Courtesan of Agrabah.





	11 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I started a song meme on TUMBLR and one person suggested 11 Minutes by Halsey. As soon as I heard it, I knew it described Jafar and Amana and this scenario popped into my head. It is slightly spoilerific for both the movie and my fanfic, as I do hint as to what kind of relationship Jafar and Amana have, but I don't think it's too bad. If you recognize it from the Aladdin franchise, I don't own it. Also, listening to the song while reading the fanfic is not required, but it might help you enjoy the fic more.

Amana dug through the sand, feeling her eyes water as she desperately wanted to find some sign, any sign, that the Cave of Wonders was still there. That she could enter it and get her darling back. Even if the tiger head only swallowed her up, at least she could be with Jafar. Then Amana remembered all the people who were devoured, none of them successful at finding the lamp until Jafar sent Aladdin, the true diamond in the rough, to retrieve it. Amana’s hands formed into fists as she thought of that so-called “diamond in the rough,” tricking her love into imprisoning himself for eternity, that spoiled princess for stealing him away from her and then taking the lamp, Iago for squawking the very words that caused Jafar to lose all sense of reason, angry with Jafar for trying to marry that spoiled brat and letting himself be blinded by his own insecurities. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, about to rule Agrabah and turn it into an empire that could rival Ancient Rome.

“YOU STUPID GREEDY MORON!“ Amana screamed, digging through the sand as tears fell down her eyes. "WHY WASN’T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Then she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "Why wasn’t I enough for you?“

Most of all, Amana was angry with herself. She was angry at herself for not keeping her eye on Jasmine during the wedding and stopping her from grabbing the lamp. Maybe if she’d done a better job convincing Jafar that he had everything already and he didn’t need to be more than human to be content. Jafar could’ve killed Aladdin, Amana could’ve done away with Jasmine and they would’ve been happy together as he turned his vision into a reality. Now here she was trying so hard to get to a man who was near, yet out of her reach. If only there was some way she could get to him, free Jafar from the prison of a lamp and be with her true love once again.

_Darling,_ Amana thought to herself,_ instinctively touching the blue rose that rested in her hair. I would trap myself in that tiny home with you if it meant that we could be together again._

* * *

Jafar fumed inside of his magical prison, cut off from society with only a squawking parrot for company. If Aladdin hadn’t tricked him, he would be ruling Agrabah and conquering Shirabad right now with Jasmine as his Queen and Amana as his loyal Paramour. Then he heard that very woman screaming at the top of the cave.

“YOU STUPID GREEDY MORON!” her voice shouted with enraged despair. “WHY WASN’T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?”

Where did that woman get the nerve to say that about him? If she hadn’t been covering her eyes during the wedding, she could’ve stopped Jasmine from taking the lamp in the first place.

_You made Amana watch as you wed another,_ Jafar told himself. _How did you think she would take it?_

Amana was being unreasonable. No self-respecting Sultan would marry a lady of the court and she knew that. He took care of her, he protected her, he provided for her, he made her his wife in everything but name.

_You were Sultan,_ he found himself arguing back. _You could have changed the law and wed Amana. She would’ve never taken the lamp from you._

No, he couldn’t wed Amana! At least, not in this reality. As a genie trapped in a lamp, he learned more than his mind could comprehend about the mysteries of the universe. Viewing other realities was all that let him keep at least one strand of his sanity. There was one reality where Amana was a journalist and he was a Death Row Inmate who managed to seduce her. In another reality, they were stranded on a cruise ship in space with only each other for company and they did, eventually, marry. Then there was his least favorite reality, where he was a goateed old man who took Amana in as a child. She grew to love him as a father, but her heart belonged to a young sorcerer who ruled a land made of black sand. The very thought of that sorcerer existing in this reality was enough to make him pound his own lamp, screaming the very name of the woman who belonged to him. He hoped each pound would crack the lamp until he finally managed to shatter it, freeing himself from this prison. He’d transport himself above ground right in front of Amana and strangle her for daring to question him. Then he’d hold her close, assuring her that he would take care of her and reminding her that she was his. Yet, with all of the power in the cosmos, he would never be able to shatter this tiny lamp. Cursed to hear Amana’s voice yet never touch her, nor even speak to her. How long would be it until she grew tired of waiting? No, Amana would wait until the end of time for Jafar. He made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Did any of you catch the reference to the Aladdin TV Series? As for the realities Jafar saw, only two of them are future fanfics while one is just speculation that I will never write about. I plan on writing the two AU fics after I've posted more of Courtesan of Agrabah, which I will later change to Desert Rose and I hope you will check out. People need to get to know Amana before I can start writing AU fanfics about her.


End file.
